A plunger is typically used to unclog toilets or other plumbing fixtures. During use, the plunger typically must be immersed in water. It, therefore, becomes saturated with water and exposed to contaminants, such as urine, fecal matter, used toilet paper, etc. After use, the plunger is removed from the fixture, which typically results in potentially contaminated water dripping outside the fixture. It must also be cleaned, which further results in potential human contact with the contaminants.